It's nothing but a dream
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: Eiji is haunted by a horrible dream and doesn't know what it means but he'll find out soon enough.
1. nightmare

Eiji woke up in a cold sweat. He'd just had the worst dream, his family had died and he was the only one left. Eiji got up quickly and ran to the family room and saw what he didn't want to see. The sight was gruesome and gory; it was exactly like his dream. The walls were dripping with blood and there in the middle of the room was his father, mother and brothers and sisters all spread out ripped open and bloody. Eiji screamed and put his hands on his head. His eyes were wide and fearful. He felt something wet on his hand, he took it off his head and stared at it, then he gasped and looked up. The ceilings were too dripping blood, but this blood did not come from that of his family but from a disgusting, vile looking creature with sharp claws and rows of sharp pointed teeth. The blood was dripping from its mouth and claws. Then Eiji realized the blood did come from his family and it was this monster that killed them. The creature gave a loud hiss then screeched, it lunged at Eiji……

Eiji woke screaming and crying. "NONONONONO!!" He shouted clawing at….nothing. Then his door burst open as 2 of his sisters and his oldest brother ran in. "Eiji what is it, what's wrong!" Eijis older sister asked, trying to calm her little brother down. Eiji finally stopped thrashing and clung to his brother. "I had the worst dream!" he cried still crying. His brother held Eiji against his shoulder and tried to shh him. "What was your dream" Eijis other sister asked, putting a hand on Eijis shoulder, making him flinch. Eiji gulped and attempted to stop crying and calm down. "I woke up from a dream I was having in the dream and then I went downstairs…. (Whimper)…I got to the family room and there was b-blood all over the walls…a-and everyone was d-d-dead…mom, dad, you guys, everyone!" Eiji cried on his brothers' shoulder again. "Oh Eiji, you know that could never happen", his sister said, rubbing Eijis head. Eiji looked at her and sighed, tears starting to recede. "I know….but it was so real I…I didn't….it was so horrible…that monster…" His siblings looked confused. "What monster?" His brother asked. Eiji remembered. "The monster that k-killed you in my dream it was terrible, those claws, those s-sharp teeth." His brother and sisters looked at each other then back at Eiji. They finally saw how scared he really was. "Come on" Said his brother, getting Eiji up and out of his bed. They led him downstairs and into the family room. It was normal, no blood, no bodies, and no monster. Eiji calmed down a little. "See, nothing now you should get some rest you have a big tournament tomorrow, you need to play your best" His brother said, sounding encouraging. He pat his little brother on the back and smiled, making Eiji smile. Then they all went to bed. But as Eiji crawled back into bed he wasn't sure about something. He did not tell them this, but that was not the only time he had had the dream. It had come to him 3 times before and he didn't know why.

Tomorrow came quick, to Eijis liking. He got to school just in time to meet Oishi. "Hey, Eiji…umm you look tired you ok?" Oishi asked, as he saw the state his doubles partner was in. Eiji looked surprised. "Of course I'm alright Oishi….I just had a rough night" Eiji rubbed the back of his head and looked almost scared. Oishi made a mental note to keep an eye on Eiji. "Well come on, let's meet up with the others at the buses" Oishi pointed his thumb towards the big game buses. Eiji followed Oishi but not before taking a few looks around and behind.

"Kikumaru- sempai are you alright?" Kaidoh asked, as they were on their way to the national tournament. Eiji looked at Kaidoh puzzled then gave a "Nya" and a peace sign.

"I'm fine Kaidoh, just a little tired" Kaidoh then went back to looking out the window. Eiji looked down ashamed, because he had lied to Kaidoh. He was not fine, in fact he down right scared and frightened.

(Sorry if this chapter is really short, but i have to go do chores i'll be back later the 2nd chapter i'll try to make longer Please review!)


	2. Inner demons

Eiji looked around and discovered he was not on the bus anymore. He was on a huge tennis court. "How did i get here?" he asked, but his mouth did not move. Eiji looked in front of him and saw he was not alone. On the other side of the net was a person, he was facing away from kikumaru. "Hey, where am i?" Eiji shouted, in his thoughts. The person turned slowly and smiled at Eiji. Eiji got the feeling that he knew this person, but he didn't recognize him. Eiji strained his eyes to get a better look, but did not get the chance, because all of a sudden there was a sickening ripping noise. The young man looked surprised, then looked down at his stomach. There right in the middle was a huge sharp claw going right through him. Eiji fell over and watched in fear as the man was picked up and behind him stood the creature from his nightmare, smiling at him with its blood stained teeth and blood red eyes. Blood poured out of the young mans wound as he hung there limp and dead. Eiji could see him perfectly now. "OISHI!!" Eiji screamed as the monster threw Oishi away and started for Kikumaru. All Eiji could do was sit and scream...

"Eiji!!" "Kikumaru-sempai!" Eiji finally realized he was being shook awake and out of his screaming fit. He opened his eyes and saw 8 concerned faces looking down on him. Eiji had fallen out of his seat screaming, alerting Kaidoh who cried out. Oishi was the one who really looked concerned. "Eiji what happened?" He asked, helping a shaking Eiji to his feet. Eiji wobbled a little bit, Kaidoh was there to hold him up. "I...I had a dream...Oishi...are YOU ALRIGHT!" Eiji cried rushing to Oishi, checking him for injury, finding none he embraced Oishi not wanting to let go. "Oishi it was the worst dream ever, you were killed before my eyes by that nasty creature thing!" Eiji cryed on Oishis shoulder. What Eiji said surprised everyone, even Tezuka. "Maybe you should sit this tournament out Kikumaru" Tezuka said, putting a hand on Eijis shoulder. Eiji shook his head. "No I won't sit out and let Oishi get hurt, agian." Everyone looked to one another, they'd have to keep and eye on their acrobatic player.

The Seigaku regulars piled off the bus after making sure Eiji was alright. Their opponents were Hyoutei.(I don't write alot about Hyoutei so correct me if i make any mistakes on them). The two teams came face to face and glared at each other. "So you think you're gonna beat us, Seigaku?" Atobe asked, sounding snotty. "Well yeah, we kind of plan on it." Momo said, mimicking Atobe. Atobe growled, but calmed himself. "Well think again Seigaku because we plan on winning and we're gonna make it to the nationals while you're back at school licking your wounds after your beating today." Eiji ignored Atobes speech and looked over at Shishido who had started coughing. "Hey Shishido are you alright?" Otori asked, patting Shishidos back. Shishido fell to one knee and continued to cough, this time some small specks of blood came from his mouth, though no one noticed except Kikumaru. Shishido suddenly stopped his coughing fit and slowly got up, his team mates surrounding him. "Are you sick, Shishido?" Gakuto asked, sounding concerned. Shishido waved everyone away. "I'm fine, let's go we got a tournament to win." With that Hyoutei walked away leaving the Seigaku regulars to go their own way. Oishi noticed that something was bothering Eiji. "What's wrong Eiji?" He said sternly, but quiet enough for no one but him and Eiji to hear. "Something bad is gonna happen Oishi" Kikumaru said, quietly. Oishi looked worried and confused, but listened. Eiji then looked at Oishi, scared. "And i think something is gonna happen to you !" He cried, making everyone stop and turn to see what was going on. Oishi started to get angry, he grasped Kikumaru by the shoulders and geowled. "Eiji you have to stop this it is just a dream nothing bad is going to happen to anyone!" He realized he was shaking Eiji, who was now watching Oishi in fear. The regulars stared shocked and worried. Oishi had never snapped at Eiji. Oishi let go of Eiji and looked at him apologetically. "E-eiji i did'nt mean..." Eiji cut him off. Eiji was now the one who looked angry. "Fine Oishi you choose not to listen to my warnings then i won't be here to tell them to you anymore!" With that Eiij ran off the other way, Oishi called after him, but it did not work. Oishi thought to himself "Why did i say that?" he asked looking at his hands.

Eiji ran through the trees and after a few moments of running he tripped over a root and tumbled down a hill stopping at a small creek. Tears streaked Eijis dirt stained face as he looked at himself in the reflecting water. "Oishi, why won't you believe me?" he asked, wiping his tears on his regulars' jacket. Suddenly the reflection in the water changed and Eijis reflections' face gave the real eiji an evil smirk. "Oishi does'nt really care about you Eiji." it said, in a deep, demonic voice. Eiji backed away from the water, afraid, but something made him draw near it again. The dark Eiji nodded. "But how would you know?" Eiji asked, his voice shaking. dark Eiji laughed "Did'nt you hear him he does'nt even believe you when you're trying to warn him, now what kind of friend is that?" dark Eiji cocked an eyebrow. Eiji looked down and thought. "Me on the other hand, I believe you and want to help you." He paused and waited until he got Eijis full attention. "We can save your friends from this thing that is haunting you, i know exactly how", an even bigger smile tugged at his lips. Eiji did not know what to think. "I don't know", he said. Dark Eiji growled, but kept calm "Don't you want to help them, let me handle it, let me take over and destroy this thing for you" Dark Eiji waited and then smiled his big smile when the reply came. "Yes i'll do it to save Oishi" Dark Eiji laughed and then whispered "Yes to save Oishi" in a demonic manner. The auora around Eiji turned dark and when he turned he had become Dark Eiji. He was smiling his evil smile, then he gave an evil laugh. "Yes to save our friends" Then there was an evil glint in his eye, as he walked calmly back towards the courts.

Back at the courts Oishi was beginning to worry. Why did i do that? he kept asking himself mentally. "Yo!" suddenly Eijis voice rang through the court. Oishi and the others looked up, surprised. "Eiji?" Oishi asked, then he walked up to Eiji and they stared at each other for a while. Oishi thought there was something different about his doubles partner but he set it aside and hugged Eiji. "Eiji, i'm so sorry for what i did i'll never do it again" Eiji then hugged Oishi and snickered, whispered. "No you won't do this him ever again" Oishi pulled out of the embrace "What was that?" he asked. Eiji smiled "Nya, I said it's ok i know you'll never do it again i...believe you" Eiji gave a creepy smile, making Oishi cringe. "Eiji are you ok?" he asked, putting a hand on Eijis shoulder. Dark Eiji flinched, he hated Oishi with a passion, but he forced a smile. "Of course Oishi, i forgive you, now let's beat these Hyoutei punks." Oishi gave a weak smile. Eiji turned as the first match began against, Kabaji and Kaidoh. He gave a small inward laugh. "We are going to have a **Killer** time."


	3. Killer on the loose

Kaidoh was up to face Kabaji. Kabaji looked at Kaidoh, who had his eyes closed as he headed to the court. Kaidoh then hissed and opened his eyes. "What are you looking at?" He asked. Kabaji looked away from Kaidoh and walked onto the court. Eiji watched Kaidoh and gave a small snicker. Oishi looked at him confused. "Kaidohs gonna get it big time" he said, his creepy grin growing wider. Oishi thought to himself. What was Eiji talking about? Kaidoh could win easy, if he used the snake shot, Kabaji may be fast, but Kaidoh was faster. Then Oishi gasped as he swore he saw Eijis eyes gleam red. Suddenly the sky grew dark and the wind picked up making it cold. "Whoa, what's up with the weather i thought it was supposed to stay sunny." Fuji said, looking up at the sky,confused as was everyone else. Eiji noticed Oishi looking at him, and directed his attention. "Something wrong?" Eiji asked, still grinning. Oishi sweatdropped and cringed. "No, are you sure you're alright Eiji?" Eiji did'nt answer he was now watching as Kaidoh served the ball. Oishi finally turned his attention to the game too, causing Eijis grin to grow wider. He then started...chanting, whispering so no one could hear. Kabaji returned the serve and Kaidoh was running up on the ball. Eiji saw everything in slow motion, Eijis eye twitched and he said the last word of the chant and everything was in normal speed. Suddenly Kaidoh cried out in pain and fell to the ground, shaking and screaming. "KAIDOH!" The team ran out onto the court just as the medics got out with a stretcher. Kaidoh was cringing and holding his stomach as pain shot through his body. A dark line, like a vein, streaked across his face and arms, instantly. "What is that?" Momo asked, sounding scared and confused. Before anyone could do anything else the medics took Kaidoh and put him in an ambulence.After they drove off, Oishi looked at Eiji, who was...grinning. Oishi was about to say something, when suddenly Momo punched Eiji. Everyone was shocked, and wondered why Momo would do that. "Momo what are you doing!?" Takashi and Oishi cried, together. Momo looked angry, as he stared at Eiji, whos head was cocked to the left. "You saw him he was smiling as they took Kaidoh away!" Momo shouted, then turned to everyone. "Who does that, watching your own team mate fall and then laugh about it!?" Momo was really angry, but his anger was suddenly turned into confusion as everyone stared past him. He turned and saw Eiji was still grinning, he slowly lifted his head and gave Momo an even creepier grin. "I told you he was gonna get it big time, once again i'm not believed and the first has fallen victim." Eiji smiled, even wider (if that is even possible) and the others cringed. "Who are you?" Oishi asked, finding some courage. Eiji chuckled "Why Oishi it's me Eiji Kikumaru, 3rd year, Seigaku Tennis Team, one of the "Golden Pair". Eiji then Punched Momo, hard in the stomach, making him double over in pain. Everyone gasped. Eiji then cringed as though he was in pain. "Shut up" he said, holding his head. "This is not what i wanted!" Eiji cried, to himself. "I told you to be quiet and let me handle this" Eiji said, turning to the right. Everyone stared at Eiji as he continued to fight with himself. "Oishi don't believe him he isn't the real Eiji!" Eiji cried to Oishi, who looked confused. Eiji growled, " I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!!!" he cried, then a black auora surrounded him and he looked to be in pain. Eiji fell to the ground and went limp. "Eiji!" Oishi cried and rushed to his doubles friend. Everyone surrounded Eiji and Oishi as Oishi turned Eiji upward and held his head. "Eiji are you ok, Eiji?" Oishi shook Eiji gently until finally Eiji opened his eyes a crack. "Oishi...?" he said, weakly looking up at the team and everyone around them, then he bolted up right. "Did he hurt anyone?! Kaidoh will he be ok?! This is my fault!!!" Eiji began to cry, and Oishi embraced him and tryed to shush him. "No it is not your fault, Eiji" Oishi said, trying to sound soothing and reassuring. Eiji looked at Oishi, his tears receeding a bit, "But Oishi it is MY fault that guy who had control of me, that was me, my darkness" Eiji said, seriously, frowning. The others looked at him strangely and he nodded. "When I ran away I met my...evil self and I made a deal with him" Eiji looked down ashamed. Oishi looked confused then he asked. "Why?" Eiji looked up again and tears began to stain his face again. "Because I was mad at you and he drew me in and promised that nothing else would ever happen to me, but now he is targeting everyone else and he is not doing it on accident either" Eiji remembered Kaidoh and began to sob again. "I'm sorry, Oishi!" Eiji cried and hugged Oishi not wanting to let go, but he did and he went and hugged everyone else, they were all so confused. "I should leave" Eiji said after he had hugged everyone. He turned to leave, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "No you are'nt going anywhere, we are going to fight this guy together even if it kills us" Oishi said, smiling. Momo stood behing Oishi, then Fuji, Taka, Ryoma, Inui, and then Tezuka. "Man this is gonna be just like when we had to save Momo isn't it?" Ryoma asked, pulling his hat down over his eyes. Everyone laughed, but then they were interrupted. "So you guys are going on a demon hunt...?" Atobe asked, as he and the Hyoutei team appeared behind them. Seigaku looked at them seriously and sternly. Atobe smiled "We can help, if it means we have to risk our butts for someone else...then we're up for it" Everyone on the Seigaku team smiled, Eiji could'nt hold back his tears and he broke down, crying. "Thank you i'm so sorry you guys have to deal with this" Eiji choked out, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. Shishido Ryou stood smiling down at him, then he lent him a hand. "don't worry about it if this demon guy comes back we'll be there to take him down". Eiji smiled, then unable to control himself he hugged Shishido, who looked surprised at first but then hugged Eiji back. "Thank you..." Eiji said, then let go before Shishido died from lack of air. Finally Takashi spoke up, "Well if we are going to do this we should get away from these people and go somewhere safer." Everyone agreed and looked at Eiji, who nodded. "The Woods"

A while later Everyone reached the edge of the woods and stopped. Oishi sighed and turned to everyone. "Whoever wants to back out now do it" No one moved, except Taka, but he was always nervous when he did'nt have his racket. "Here Taka" Fuji said, handing Kawamura a racket. "T-thanks Fuji" Takashi said, taking the racket. "ALL RIGHT I"M BUUUURRRRNING LET'S GO KICK SOME DEMON ASS!!!!" Taka cried, then bolted into the trees, leaving a flaming trail behind him. Everyone looked with blank stares. "Does he always do that?" Atobe asked Tezuka. Tezuka gave a (very) small smirk "Yeah, most of the time" Then everyone followed the flame trail. They traveled in two lines. Oishi and Tezuka, Atobe and Kabaji, Ootori and Fuji, Inui and Gakuto, Oshitari and Ryoma, Jirou and Takashi, then Eiji and Shishido. "Hey Shishido?" Eiji asked looking down. Shishido looked at him. "Hmm?" he said. "Are you alright?" Eiji looked up at Shishido who stared confused. "Yeah, I have a small cough but that's it if that's what you're talking about". Suddenly Eiji jerked a little, causing him to look surprised. "Are you ok?" Shishido asked, steadying Eiji. Everyone went on alert and turned around, ready. Eiji shook his head and rubbed it. "Yeah i'm fine just a small headache" Everyone else sighed in relief and continued walking. Shishido kept a close eye on Eiji for a while then asked, "Are you sure you are ok?" Eiji hesitated then looked up at Shishido and said,"Nya, of course i'm fine don't worry" Shishido turned forward again and Eiji looked away. An evil grin spread across his lips. "I'm great, but you my friend are not, that cough you were talking about is way worse than you think, your lungs are not pumping as they should be and I would gladly rip them out for you" Evil Eiji thought, turning to the front again, still smiling.

The group reached the center of the forest about an hour later and sat to take a break. "Well so far no sighn of that demon yet" Jirou said, yawning. "Hmm, maybe he up and left" Momo said, nudging Eiji, who growled. Inui wrote in his notebook. "The probabilty of that is 0" he said, still writing. Eiji smirked. "So, what's the probabilty he's here with us now?" Gakuto asked, making everyone look at Eiji. Inui looked up at Eiji, who was now looking wide eyed at everyone, then went back to his notebook. "Well considering Eiji is still acting like Eiji and the Evil Eiji and Eiji are not alike in every way, i'd say...55". Everyone then quit looking at Eiji, who sighed. "Ok it's getting dark we should make a fire and spend the night, just in case" Oishi said. Gakuto and Momo bolted up "What do you mean just in case?!" They shouted, "What if that guy takes over Eiji again and slits our throats in the middle of the night, what are we gonna do then?" Evil Eiij mentally smirked "Wouldn't be a bad idea" he thought. "Quit over reacting" Oshitari said, glaring at Gakuto and Momo. Ootori and Kabaji made the fire and everyone sat around it. Eiji looked at Shishido and Oishi across from where he was sitting and smirked. "Now if i could just get one of them alone..." he thought. A few minutes later they put out the fire and lay out on the ground. "If anyone hears or sees anything don't hesitate to scream" Momo said to everyone. "Hai!" everyone said, giving him a thumbs up. "Momo..." Oishi shook his head. Eiji slept near a tree while everyone else slept near the wood of the fire, it was his choice. He gave a quiet snicker, "One of you won't live to see morning" he whispered.

It was maybe 1 in the morning when Ootori got up, he accidentaly nudged Shishido, waking him up. "Hnn, what are you doing?" Shishido whispered, rubbing his eyes. "I'm going to check on Kikumaru" Ootori answered, pointing to the tree where Eiji slept. "Oh ok shout if you see anything, red eyes, evil grin...etc." Ootori cringed and gave him a "oh gee thanks" look, then walked over to eiji. Shishido went right back to sleep. Ootori reached Eiji and shook him. "Hey, Kikumaru you awake" Eiji stirred, and slowly turned his head towards Ootori and smirked. "Just what i've been waiting for" he hissed, then his eyes glinted red. Ootori was about to scream when Evil Eijis hand flew to his mouth and then and then took him behind the tree. "Hello, your lucky number two, and do i have a surprise for you". Evil Eiji smirked as he saw the fear in Ootoris eyes. Then he pulled out a knife and stuck it into Ootoris stomach and twisted it. Ootoris eyes went wide and Eijis hands fell from his mouth. Blood poored from Ootoris mouth, then Eiji took out the knife and Ootori fell to the ground. Ootori started to crawl out from behind the tree and saw the others. "Help" he said, but it came out raspy and whispered. No one could hear him. He reached out and began to cry. "Shishido...gah" Ootori lurched as the knife stabbed through his back and was twisted. The last thing he heard was Evil Eijis quiet laughter and the last thing Ootori saw was Kikumaru standing over him, the bloody knife in his hands. "Too bad kid, I actually kind of liked you" Evil Eiji said in his deep demonic voice, then he took one more stab to Ootoris stomach and twisted. Ootoris eyes glazed over and his head turned to one side, he was dead.

(Well i hope you liked this chapter, that ending was sad, i thought i was gonna cry when i wrote it, sorry if you guys are Ootori fans i for one am and regret killing him (that's why i almost cryed) and for you horror fic people who love gorery stuff, sorry if that was not gorey enough, but don't fret...it will get worse, so if any of you have weak stomachs stop reading, if you don't care just keep reading and i hope you like the story. school starts tomorrow so i don't know when i'll be able to update, but i will update soon, BELIEVE ME!!! ok got go BYE BYE!!!)


	4. murder and kidnap

The next morning came quickly, first up was Tezuka, then Ryoma , then everyone else. Momo stretched and shivered at the morning cold. "Why are we up so early?" he asked as he looked at his watch. It was 7:30. Takashi shrugged "Habit?" Ryoma looked over at his red headed sempai still sleeping at the tree. "I'm gonna wake Eiji-sempai" he said. Oishi nodded and Ryoma took off. "Hey Shishido where's Ootori?" Gakuto asked, yawning and rubbing his head. Shishido looked around for a bit then looked back at the group. "I don't know last I saw him he was going to do some business" Everyone stared at him, awkwardly. Ryoma appeared next to Fuji along with a sleepy Kikumaru. "How do you feel Eiji?" Oishi asked, patting him on the back. Eiji gave a weak smile. "Ok, I guess..." then Eiji got quiet and looked scared. "Oishi I had another dream last night, it was horrible too, I was evil...me again and I killed someone..." he then turned to Shishido, who gave a small cough, then looked at Eiji, confused. "...And that someone...looked like Ootori..." This made Shishido flinch and gasp. "What?!" Shishido began to frantically look around for Ootori, until Oshitari stopped him. "Shishido calm down, like Eiji said it was nightmare, Ootori probably just went to...you know.." he tryed to calm Shishido. Shishido shook his head. "No something is wrong, Ootori would have been back by now, we have to find him, now" With that Shishido walked towards the trail that lead out of the clearing with a "I don't care if you follow me or not" attitude. Everyone stared after him for a moment. "Are we gonna follow him?" Jirou asked, sleepily. Oshitari sighed and walked towards the trail with he others in tow.

Eiji looked really tired, Oishi noticed. "Eiji are you sure you are ok?" he asked, walking next to his doubles partner. Eiji looked up at him and nodded, slowly. "I'm fine Oishi " he said this in a kind of cold tone, not one of the regular Eiji Kikumaru. Oishi decided to let it slide and went back to following the others. Eiji smirked and mentally laughed. "You are in for a real surprise" he thought, then he looked ahead, "not much further" Shishido was at the front of the line with Atobe who looked serious. "Shishido don't you think it's possible that Ootori could have just gone back without telling you?" Atobe asked, looking at Shishido sideways. Shishido paused for a moment and thought. "He might have but why would he, you know him, he's a little nervous at times and usually doesn't go anywhere without telling me first" Shishido said this while looking at Atobe but when he turned forward again he was met with a gruesome and horrifying sight. "OH MY GOD!!!" Shishido cried, sprinting to Ootori who was dead and nailed to a tree in front of them. There were sounds like retching noises behind him indicating several people had just thrown up. Ootori was nailed at his hands and feet, (like jesus) and his stomach was ripped open where his ribs were seen and his insides were gone. Blood dripped from his eyes and mouth as he stared blankly at nothing. Shishido fell to his knees and cryed beneath Ootoris corpse." Damn it, I told you...I told you!!" Shishido cried, to no one in paricular. "Why, why..." Shishido cryed for a few moments with everyone staring at the dead Ootori or the crying Shishido, until Shishido slowly got up and turned towards Kikumaru. "You...you did this to him you bastard!!" Shishido cried, pointing at Eiji. Eiji looked confused, and scared. "That dream of yours was real and now Ootori is dead..." Eiji looked at Shishido and spoke "I did kill him...didn't i ?" he said staring at his hands. Everyone looked at him with strange gazes. "It may have been my other who was actually killing everyone...but i am also helping to disguise him as he does it...it's my fault too" Shishido stared at Eiji as did everyone else, then Eiji broke down crying. He fell to his knees and sobbed. "I'm sorry Shishido...Ootori...Kaidoh...this is all my fault!!!" he cried, suddenly a dark auora surrounded him the wind picked up. Everyone backed away in surprise, shielding themselves from the wind. "Eiji!!" Oishi cried trying to make his way to his friend, but the wind blew him back, knocking into Inui. Then as soon as it started, the supernatural stuff stopped and Eiji lay motionless on the ground. "Eiji!!" Oishi cried, recovering quickly. Everyone ran to Eiji, but Oishi was the only one who knelt by him. Eiji was face down. "Eiji..?" Oishi asked, slowly reaching for Eiji, then... "SURPRISE!!!" Eiji said in a high-pitched demonic tone. Oishi jumped back as Evil Eiji jumped up and did a backflip. "HAhaha I see you've found your friend, you know Shishido if it makes you feel any better he didn't scream and his last word was your name" he gave an eerie grin. Eijis once blue eyes turned to a bright blood red, he laughed. Shishido got angry at this. "You bastard...!!!" Shishido took off towards evil Eiji, before anyone could stop him. "Shishido no!!" Oishi and Oshitari cried, as the others watched, petrified. Shishido lunged at Kikumaru...and Eiji side stepped and punched Shishido in the stomach, hard. Shishido spat out blood, because the blow was so hard. But Evil Eiji did not stop there, he pulled out the knife he used to kill Ootori with and stuck it in Shishidos side, making Shishido scream in pain. "No Shishido!!" Gakuto cried, making a run to help his friend. Eiji turned towards him and smiled, wickedly, and with a flick of his wrist sent Gakuto flying into the tree Ootori hung from. There was a sickening noise as a branch impaled Gakuto in the back going out his stomach. He hung there twitching for a while as everyone stared horrified at the sight. Then Gakuto gave up and went limp, blood dripping from his mouth and pouring down his front and back. "G-gakuto" Jirou gasped, and fainted. "Two down, several to go" Eiji cried, laughing. Oishi stared at Eiji as tears ran down his face. "Why you Eiji...why?" This caused Eiji to direct his attention to Oishi. "How can you let this damn demon control you like this?!" Oishi cried, standing. Evil Eiji looked confused, then smirked. "Sorry but Eiji isn't here he's locked away and won't be coming out to play" Evil Eiji laughed. Then he picked up Shishido who was unconcious, not dead and jumped into the trees. Everyone stared in anger, astonishment and fear. Why had it come to this? why them? why Eiji? Ryoma fell to his knees after seeing what had just happened, trying to take it all in. The others sat or stood near trees, cradling themselves or others in fear. Oishi looked at the spot Eiji had just been and fell to his knees, and cryed. "Eiji..." he whispered.

(sorry this is a really short chapter but i thought that would be a good way to end it...CLIFFHANGER!!!!...and if it sounds like i'm getting off track tell me please, i don't think i'll have any more of Eiji's dreams in here so forget about the dream stuff and reply please i would love you forever, and the more replys i get the more i'll want to finish this story, see ya!!! Oh and for you Gakuto and Ootori fans i'm REALLLLLLLY sorry for killing them i love them too!!!) Oh yeah and sorry about the paragraphing in the chapters it's a habit!!!


	5. how to kill a demon pt 1

Atobe stood froze to the spot where he was standing, looking up at Gakuto and Ootori's dead corpses. "W-what are we gonna do?" he asked to no one in particular. Oishi was still on the ground staring up into the trees, Tezuka looked over at him, looking scared and shocked at what had just happened. "I wanna go home" Ryoma said, sitting next to Momo, sobbing. Momo pulled Ryoma into a hug and let him cry on his shoulder. Oshitari was trying to wake up Jirou, who was still in faint mode. Taka just stared up at the bodies with Atobe, not understanding anything that just happened. Inui was shakily writing things in his notebook, but after a few paragraphs he just threw the book away and crouched down as if trying to hide. Kabaji stared at the ground not wanting to see his dead friends. "We have to get them down from that tree." Momo finally said, breaking the deadly silence. Everyone looked at him and agreed. Oishi and Momo began to pull the nails from Ootoris hands and feet, then making sure he didn't drop him Momo picked Ootori up and lay him on the ground gently. While they did that Taka and Kabaji tryed to slide Gakuto off the tree trunk. There were sickening noises as they pushed him off inch by inch. Finally Kabaji grabbed Gakuto and lay him next to Ootori. "Now what?" Ryoma asked, still in a scared mood. "Now we bury them" Inui answered, and that's what they did. The two Hyoutei members were burried next to each other by the tree Gakuto on the left, and Ootori on the right. "May they find their place in heaven" Atobe said, placing a hand over his chest.

An hour later they had finished covering the graves and were now standing in front of them taking one last look. The Hyoutei members began to sob. "We have to find Eiji" Oishi said, in monotone. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you crazy, we can't go after him he'll kill us did you not pay attention to anything that just happened?!" Atobe screamed, pointing to the blood and the graves. "Yeah, I saw but have you forgotten that he has Shishido too?" Oishi retorted, making Atobe back off. "Who knows what Eiji could do to him." Everyone looked down ashamed of themselves. How could they be selfish, someone had been kidnapped and they were trying to save their own butts. "I'm sorry" Atobe said, a tear ran down his cheek. "Now we have to figure out how we're going to do this" Tezuka said, placing a hand on his chin. Everyone tried to think but it was impossible. No one had any idea how to defeat an evil demon from hell. "There is one way" Fuji spoke up (I almost forgot about him). Everyone turned to him and saw that his eyes were open, which meant he was serious and on alert.

Shishido stirred and woke. His head was pounding and he had a major headache. "W-what hapenned, where am I?" he asked, no one. Then everything came flooding back to him. He'd been kidnapped by that damn demon after he and the others had found Ootori and he killed Gakuto. Then Shishido realized he wasn't feeling so hot. He coughed and tryed to cover his mouth, but found his hands were tied behind his back at the wrists. "Well well look who's up" came an eerie, demonic voice in his ear. Shishidos eyes grew wide as he recognized the voice. Evil Eiji snickered and did a random back flip and landed in front of Shishido. "You...you bastard untie me!" Shishido cried. Evil Eiji frowned and then smiled, closing his eyes, he laughed. "Sorry can't do that it'd make it a hassle to kill you" Evil Eiji gave him a peace sign and stuck out his tongue. Shishido growled, he was getting pissed. Suddenly he began coughing again, this time rougher. "Oh yeah I almost forgot about your illness." evil Eiji said with a maniacal grin. "That would definately work to my advantage". Shishido cringed at the grin and tryed to back away, but the tree kept him from going any where. Evil Eiji smirked at Shishidos attempt and started to laugh. Shishido growled, "You won't get away with this" he hissed, making Evil Eiji stop short his laughter. Evil Eiji looked confused then smiled again. "Oh, but I already have", he answered, he then raised his right hand and pointed it towards Shishido. A black Auora surrounded the hand and Evil Eiji's smirk became wider. Shishido froze and stared wide eyed, he couldn't move. He felt his lungs and muscles tense up and tighten as if they were going to explode. Shishido began to gasp for air as he fell to the ground writhing with pain. Evil Eiji laughed at his prey's suffering. Shishido then went limp, passed out from lack of air. Evil Eiji frowned and looked at his hand, dissapointingly. "Well, seems I only had enough to make you pass out, guess i'm still weak from using my strength back there", Evil Eiji looked to Shishido then over his shoulder, he thought he heard something. He went on alert and slowly backed up to a tree, hiding. Then he jumped up onto a high branch, looking through the woods, he smiled when he saw what he was looking for.

"So what are we doing?" Momo asked, he was holding some rope and a knife (which came from no where). "We're going to use the rope to tie Eiji up then we're going to...!" Inui started to explain, but a hand covered his mouth, silencing him. "Shh...have you ever thought the author might not want people to know what is going to happen before it happens?" Atobe asked, glaring at Inui. "Sorry" Inui said. "Come on guys be serious, this is a horror fic", Ryoma said, sighing, he was still shook up from the scare he had only a few hours ago. Suddenly Taka heard something. "Wait up guys...I think we're being followed" he said. Everyone stopped to look around, but saw nothing. Hiyoshi shook his head, "I don't hear anything, and I don't see anythi...!" he never finished his sentence, because at that moment a sharpened branch pierced through his throat. Ryoma, Momo, and Atobe screamed. Oishi, Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui stared at the nasty, gorey sight. Hiyoshi fell to his knees, still half alive, twitching. Blood spewed from the hole and it ran down his neck, soaking his shirt. "OHMYGODohmygodohmygod!" Ryoma cried, falling into the fetal position, not wanting to move. There was a laugh from somewhere and everyone looked around. "Wow that was a good shot, bulls eye" Evil Eiji said, from the second branch of the tree, his arms crossed, smiling. Oishi looked up at him and frowned, "Eiji..."

(another cliffy, sorry it took so long to update i hope you like this chapter sorry it's so short, please review!)


	6. how to kill a demon pt 2

"Eiji..." Oishi said , looking up at the acrobatic demon. Eiji looked down on Oishi, smiling his gaze piercing Oishi's heart like dagggers.

"I don't think i'll ever leave, killing you humans is way too much fun", Evil Eiji laughed, making the others glare at him. "Wow, you have no sense of humor", Eiji frowned, when he realized he was the only one laughing. Oishi glared at Eiji, disgusted. "Eiji you don't have to put up with him!" he cried, making Eiji look down and clench his teeth.

"Do we have to go through this again...I told you he's locked away and won't be coming out!" Evil Eiji cried, he sounded pissed. Everyone cringed and backed away. Ryoma couldn't take it anymore. He stood, and ran up to the tree Eiji was standing on and looked up, clenching his fists. "Hey, Eiji come on, you can take this wanna-be demon, break free from him, you can do it!" He cried, everyone stared in shock at Ryoma, who would never do that in a million years. Eiji looked down at the cat eyed boy, glaring and pissed. "You little bastard, you wanna die next?" Eiji cried, as he jumped down from his post, making Ryoma fall back and stare up in horror. "Echizen!" Tezuka and Fuji cried. "Well then it'll be my pleasure to kill ya!" Eiji was now smiling, he pulled out the knife he'd used to kill Ootori with and raised it, high.

Ryoma covered his face with his arm and began to whimper. The others could only watch, horrified, frozen. "Say your prayers cat boy!" Eiji cried, he brought the knife down. Ryoma screamed, waiting for the pain. But it never came. He heard a grunt and the sound of ripping flesh, but it wasn't his. Ryoma looked up and saw who was standing in front of him. Shishido!!

Shishido winced as the knife burrowed into his arm. "You...how did you get free and why are you conscious?!" Eiji cried, surprised. Shishido laughed and held up a pocket knife. "I've got tricks of my own, my friend" he said, waving the knife in Eijis face. "As for me being conscious, I don't know maybe the author doesn't want me to die". Eiji growled at Shishidos sarcasm. "Gah, I'll just kill you then!" Eiji cried, he pulled out the knife and backed up a bit. Then he pitched the knife, perfectly straight toward Shishido.

Shishido somehow dodged it and the knife went sailing past him.The bad thing is the knife hit a target. A big target named Kabaji. The knife went straight into Kabajis head and the tennis player fell to the ground. "Kabaji!" Atobe cried, staring in shock at his dead teammate. Eiji smiled and crossed his arms. "Well not what I was aiming for, but a kill none the less" he laughed, as the others stared at the dead bodies of Kabaji and Hiyoshi.

"You bastard!" Shishido cried. Eiji stopped laughing and turned toward Shishido. A fist connected with his jaw and he stumbled backward. Eiji stared at Shishido in shock when he recovered. "Y-you..." Eiji began, then he smiled. "I think I might have found a weakness" he steadied himself and smiled evilly at Shishido, who now looked confused and worried. Evil Eiji looked at Atobe and smirked. Atobe froze, his eyes wide. This wasn't a regular fear freeze, this was a something bad is happening freeze. "Atobe?!" Momo cried, shaking him. Suddenly Inui froze too, the same exact way. "What's w-wrong with you two?" Momo asked, sounding scared. Eiji raised his hand slowly, then he clenched it shut, tight. Without warning, both of Atobe and Inui's bodies...exploded. Blood and guts flew all over Momo, Taka and everyone. Momo began to scream, trying to furiously wipe the blood and bits of bone and organ from his clothes.

"Oh MY GOD!" Taka cried, he was also blood soaked. The only thing left of Atobe and Inui was...nothing except what everyone was wearing. Shishido watched, shock and fear overwhelming him. He stared at his captains guts and blood on his body. "Holy s-shit..." he whimpered. Evil Eiji laughed, but he didn't stop there. Momo started to scream not in fear but pain. Everyone turned to see invisible claws, ripping and tearing Momo apart. His flesh was ripped off, showing bone and organ. Ryoma watched as his senpai, was torn to shreds. Finally after what seemed like hours, Momo fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his dead body.

"I haven't had this much fun since I was...whatever I just haven't had this much fun in forever!" Evil Eiji cried, je began to laugh maniacally. Oishi stared at Momo's, Hiyoshi's and Kabaji's bodies. He wasn't putting up with this anymore. "EIJI!!" he cried. Eiji stopped laughing and looked at Oishi, stunned. "What are you doing Eiji, why, how can you let him take control like this!", Oishi was beggining to cry. Everyone stared at him with looks of amazement, even Eiji. "This just shows how weak you are, Eiji, to be controlled by someone like him is weakness, I know you're in there and I know you can hear me, now come out Eiji and show you aren't weak, show you can overcome you demons and defeat them!" Oishi finished and there was silence. Eerie silence.

Then Evil Eiji began to laugh. Oishi looked surprised and scared, why was he laughing? "You really think that will help?" Eiji cried, he laughed harder," He can't hear you and he never will, he hates you Oishi, he's told me and he wants you dead, for him I'd do anything and so this is his message to you...GO TO HELL OISHI!"

Oishi stopped cold, stunned. Everyone looked at him, watching for his next move. He remembered all the times he had yelled at Eiji, all the times he went back on a promise. How could he have done that, to his best friend, his partner. Oishi fell to his knees and started to cry. Tezuka and Fuji were at his side. Evil Eiji smiled in triumph. "Yeah that's right stay down and don't get up", he said. Oishi hung his head as tears fell from his eyes. It was silent again, as everyone watched Oishi, concerned and sympathetic. Suddenly Oishi looked up...smiling. This caught Eiji off guard and he looked at Oishi, confused. "Eiji..." Oishi began, he wiped a tear from his eye, "I'm sorry, so sorry...if I hurt you...you know me Eiji I never meant to do anything to hurt you..." Oishi was crying freely, now. Eiji looked shocked as he suddenly felt warm, he looked at his skin, which seemed to glow. "What are you doing?" he said, sounding scared, his voice cracked.

" I just wanted you to know I love you Eiji...and not even a damn demon like him is gonna stop that," Oishi said. Eiji winced and began to breath hard. "Stop!" he cried, his whole body, wracked with pain. Oishi smiled as the others gathered around him. Evil Eiji grimaced and clenched his teeth. "No I won't go back, I won't...!" He looked at Oishi who was smiling up at him, pride in his eyes. "He heard me you bastard...now go back to hell", he said. Evil Eiji screamed and a bright light surrounded him, enveloping him. The others covered their eyes just in time, so they weren't blinded.

Only seconds after it came the light dissapeared and in its place was Eiji, lying on the ground. Oishi looked at his friend with worry and crawled over to him. "Eiji...Eiji?" he asked, he slightly shook the red head. Eiji turned over and slowly opened his eyes. "Oishi...?" he asked, his voice raspy and hoarse. Oishi felt tears sting his eyes. "yeah?" he asked. "Did I beat him?" Eiji finished his question, and closed his eyes, again. Oishi gave a short laugh. "Yeah, yeah you did" he answered. He then noticed the others were surrounding them, smiling. "He's ok, he'll be ok", Oishi reassured them. Shishido looked at the bodies one more time and began to cry. "Shishido?" Taka asked, walking over and putting a hand on the capped boys shoulder. "We couldn't save them" Shishido answered, as a tear ran from his eye as he thought of Ootori. Taka sighed and then smiled, grasping Shishidos shoulder. "They were avenged, that's all that matters, now, and we're ok", he said. Shishido looked at Taka, then at the others who were smiling, but still scared, and smiled. "Yeah...that's all that matters" he said, more tears fell from his eyes.

"Well I think this will be in how to kill a demon 101" Fuji said, trying to lighten the mood. Oishi smirked and looked at the sleeping Eiji. "Yeah, maybe..." he said, "last step to killing a demon...use lots of love".

(ok this was a really short chapter too, BUUUUT...there will be an epilogue, so don't fret. Oh and one more thing I have written another story and it has not gotten any reviews yet, so if any of you like stories about Kamio and Shinji, please read and review, i would really appreciate it, I gotta go now...gotta think of an epilogue, see ya. ( the story is called "I miss you").


	7. epilogue

(here's the epilogue I didn't have alot of time to think about it so if it's dumb just say so, because i'll probably agree.)

Two weeks later there were funerals for all the ones who died. Atobe, Inui, Hiyoshi, Gakuto, Kabaji, and Ootori. Ootori and Gakuto were first. Shishido cried as Ootoris' parents talked about him, they had asked him if he wanted to say anything, but all he got out was "I loved him..." then he started crying and stepped off the podium and leant against a tree to cry. Eiji who had recovered from his weakness, was also at the funeral. He was crying too, he was ashamed at what he had done and walked over to Shishido.

"S-shishido?" came Eijis squeaked question. Shishido looked up, his eyes were red and tears were streaming down his face. Eiji almost choked as he spoke. "I don't know what to say, I can't just s-simply say i'm sorry..." Eiji began to cry even more and was not able to finish his sentence. He fell to his knees and sobbed, uncontrollably. Shisihdo looked at him surprised at first but then he too fell to his knees and hugged Eiji. "No it's not your fault, you couldn't control him, he did it all..." Shishido held Eiji and Eiji cryed on Shishidos shoulder.

Oishi saw the two and watched them with tears in his eyes also. "Poor Shishido...Eiji..." he said, he was going to start walking over, but Tezuka stopped him. Oishi looked surprised, Tezuka shook his head. "Let them have their alone time" he said, "Time to recoop". Oishi smiled and nodded.

The whole week was full of funerals, and crying. Shishido and Eiji had made up at the Gakuto/Ootori funeral, but they did not come to the others. They wrote letters to the familys' saying that they didn't think they could go through anymore heartbreak. Everyone understood and the two weren't questioned.

The next week they found out more about Kaidoh (remember he was attacked in the beggining). He was going to be fine. When the demon was destroyed the spell on Kaidoh had receeded. The regulars visited often. Ryoma on the other hand had secluded himself from everyone, even Nanjiroh and his mom. He was still trying to get over all the gruesome murders and demons. No one blamed him anyone would be scared in his state.

Everyone always remembered what happened, even months from then. They also remembered that whenever there was another demon attack, love was the ultimate weapon.

(ok that was a HORRIBLE epilogue! if you hated it just tell me, I won't be offended in any way. I still hope you all liked the story though review and the end!) :)


End file.
